Arrows of the Tantei
by ss10009
Summary: Yuu Yuu Hakusho x Harry Potter.  Marauder's Era.  YYHxHP MWPP  Someone's tampered with time, and now Harry Potter has never been born.  It's up to the Tantei to play cupid and make James and Lily fall in love!  But it's harder than it looks...


**Arrows of the Tantei by ss10009 (a Yuu Yuu Hakusho x Harry Potter crossover)**  
(The whole Tantei go to Marauder's time line is fairly original to me!)  
(Erm...could someone tell me if this has been done before?) 

Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, Fuji Television, Viz Manga, Funimation, etc.  
Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast, Warner Bro's, etc.  
I do not make money from either series nor do I make money from this fan fiction.  
Please don't sue me!

**Yuu Yuu Hakusho:** To understand this fan fiction in its entirity, you should know the basics of each arc (plus a bit more).  
**Harry Potter:** Deathly Hallows spoiler (I don't say whether the Trio lives or dies but it _is_ a character death). If you've gotten to Order of the Pheonix, all should be fairly well. I will post notices for any other spoilers (seeing as DH is a new release and all).

**Summary:** "Look, Koenma," Yuusuke shouted. "We're detective. Not cupid. You can't just ask us to help two people fall in love. They're the ones with magic!" Someone's altered the time stream so that Harry Potter isn't born. The Tantei's newest mission is to make James and Lily fall in love.

**Pairings:** Obviously there will be some James Potter / Lily Evans going on.  
If there is a yaoi YYH pairing it will probably be Kurama / Hiei.  
If there is a slash HP pairing it will probably be Sirius / Remus.  
Those two ships are quite close to canon I believe. They're every yaoi fan girl's little sanctuary, 'cause you can see the possibilities...  
(Note: I don't know if this is just the dub, but Kurama said he wasn't interested in Hiei "like that"...but at least it proves that he was jokingly considering it. If only he were serious...)  
I might make cross-fandom ships. Wouldn't some Severus / Hiei be fun?

**Timeline:****  
** TWT, Timeline, What Timeline?  
The whole detail about Yuusuke being fired is omitted.  
Hiei is in the Ningenkai for reasons unknown.  
This story is supposed to occur in 1998, at which time Harry Potter didn't have seven books...  
You know, the typical story loopholes...

**********Termonology:**  
_ Ningen_  
human  
_ Ningenkai_  
human world  
_ Youkai_  
demon  
_ Makai_  
demon world  
_ Youki_  
demon energy  
_ Reikai_  
spirit world  
_ Reiki_  
spirit energy  
_ Meikai_  
netherworld  
_ Ki_  
energy

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

Yuusuke yawned. He, along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were in Koenma's office. Yuusuke naturally assumed there was some kind of demonic activity that would end in a mission that would ultimately bring some kind of character revelation to them. They'd only been on three missions as of now so Yuusuke figured it was reasonably important. 

Kuwabara, who had never really been to the Reikai before, was looking around the place rather sleepily. He held a distant, groggy look on his face as he observed various ogres walking around filing papers. Kuwabara yawned. Any other day he would've made a few comments or at least have paid some kind of attention, but today he just wan't sleep. After all, Botan had ambushed him in his home and dragged him out (kicking, screaming, and spluttering from the icy water Botan had doused own him) to Shizuru's amusement.

Kurama did not let anyone in on his tired state. It was taking a lot of energy not to fall over dead asleep. He had mistakenly made believe that the weekend would be a time of rest that was spent away from school and away from his energy consuming brother. Kurama was quite wrong on both accounts. As of right now it was Saturday morning, very early morning mind you; and all of Friday had been spent trying to make Shuichi Hatanaka happy by taking him to the park, the arcade, a shopping center, his friend's house, and more places than Kurama knew existed in all of Japan.

That morning, Hiei had been pulled from his tree rather violently. Because of his tired state, the Sanjiyan was in no mood to fight back. Especially once you considered that Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had all come to retrieve him. None of the aforementioned planned on letting Hiei escape without going to Reikai like they were going to. Hiei had the most disturbing and angered expression laced across his face. It was more than obvious that his mood was screaming at others "Get the hell out of my way; with luck I'll let you live."

Botan, who had been leading the way to Koenma's office, stopped outside of the door. "Koenma said he wanted you four alone to enter," Botan explained when Kuwabara gave the ferry girl a questioning look.

The four entered Koenma's office rather obediently. "Good mor--," Koenma began, a bit too cheerful for any of their likings considering that it was one in the morning.

Hiei gave Koenma a rather heated glare. "Skip the formalities," he instructioned in a low and dangerous tone. "I don't believe in small talk."

"Right," Koenma said slowly. "Let's get straight to the point then... Have any of you ever read the Harry Potter series?"

"How's that on topic!" Yuusuke shouted. "A stupid book about magic and crap doesn't have shit to do with the Reikai, Ningenkai, or Makai."

"It has more to do than you think, Yuusuke," Koenma replied.

"No," Hiei said immediately. "I have not read the Harry Potter series. And, for the sake of your life, that better not have been the reason you summoned us." Hiei's hand was on the hilt of his katana. He looked dangerous, as always, and ready to decapitate the Heir to Reikai.

"Right, right," Koenma said quickly. "But there are still three other people here and--"

Hiei growled. "I know how to count."

"I have read the series," Kurama offered. As interesting as a conflict between Koenma and Hiei might be, it would not help any of them get to back to bed any sooner.

"I haven't," Kuwabara said. "It's way too long! And there are seven books in all."

Yuusuke scoffed. "I believe that reading for fun is an abomination. ...Unless it's manga, which is good."

Koenma sighed. "I suppose I'll have to start somewhere closer to the beginning then. I was hoping Kurama wouldn't be the only one that would understand things without the big explanation."

There was another sigh from the heir of Reikai. "I'll have to explain the worlds, dimensions, and who knows what else..."

"Worlds?" Kurama inquired. "Is their another world similar to Meikai?"

"That's not really it," Koenma replied with a shake of his head. "Let me see if I can explain this without breaking the Fourth Wall...

"The Harry Potter series is one that, in this world, is created by J. K. Rowling. However, the Harry Potter series is a lot more than a fandom. You see, it's an entire universe. Meaning that it consists of its own worlds. Our universe includes the Ningenkai, Reikai, Makai, and Meikai. The Ningenkai contains normal humans that occassionally have spiritual powers, such as Kuwabara. The Reikai consists of beings such as myself that use Holy Energy. The Makai includes demons that--"

"I think we get it," Yuusuke said loudly. "Hurry up, I want to get this stupid mission over with and go to bed."

"Okay, okay," Koenma said. "The Harry Potter universe consists of two different worlds. They aren't as seperate as our worlds, though. The two worlds are those that can perform magic and those that cannot. Those that can are called either witches or wizards; it depends on gender as to which one they are called. Those that cannot are typically called muggles. Although there are some born from magical descent that cannot perform magic themselves. These people are called squibs, and magic is no more than a recessive gene for them. There are also a bunch of borderline aspects like werewolves and such, but I don't think it's as necessary to touch on to that.

"Basically, the Harry Potter universe is completely seperate and different from ours. And, to us, it is no more than a fictional work. That's how far away and different it is. The rules and laws of physics are a bit different there as well. No one in all of the Harry Potter universe can summon upon spirit or demon energy. It's cut and dry between magic and regular human activity that you see here. There are different types of magic, Wizard Magic, House Elf Magic, Goblin Magic."

"What. The. Hell," Yuusuke said, enounciating his words clearly. "None of what you said made sense. What's a House Elf?"

"It doesn't matter!" Koenma snapped. He didn't want to explain this anymore than they wanted to do it. "There is a problem within their universe that's rather large. And it comes upon the shoulders of this universe to fix it."

"If we are seperate universes," Kurama said slowly in a tone of speculation, "why do we have to fix the problems of another? That could create a war across the universes. And if each universe has its own laws and such, wouldn't that cause a bit of a problem?"

"Er," Koenma stammered. "Yes, it, ah...would. You see, there's a bit...uh...more to the story. In this alternate universe, the four of you exist in a manga an anime entitled 'Yuu Yuu Hakusho'. There, in this alternative universe, you are created by Yoshihiro Togashi."

"We're an anime!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara boomed. Kurama looked like he wanted to shout as well, and Hiei looked a bit unphased; he might not have known what anime was.

"Yes," Koenma replied. "You are an anime in that dimension, although you haven't been released in the time you're going to hear about. You're also a video game, trading cards, plushies--"

"P-Plushies," Kurama said, interrupting Koenma. The thought of himself as a plushie was a bit disturbing. Someone out there might be hugging a plush replication of himself, or they might be doing naughty things to it, or--

Koenma nodded. "Yes," he said. "In that universe, you are no more than fictional characters. Although your release dates are a bit meshed so you won't exist yet when I--"

Suddenly, the walls of Reikai boomed and shook under some sort of odd pressure. "Dammit," Koenma swore. "I knew that the Fourth Wall was going to rupture eventually. This'll make everything more difficult... I have to hurry and explain."

"Why will everything be more difficult?" Yuusuke asked curiously. He was still having trouble accepting that he was part of an anime series, but at least he was getting over it better than Kuwabara. Said ningen was shaking his head rather violently in disbelief.

"No time to really explain," Koenma said. "But I have (Koenma glanced at his watch here) six and a half minutes to explain everything. The portal to the other universe will be closing soon."

"We're going to the Harry Potter world?!" Kuwabara shouted.

Koenma nodded. "Stop interrupting," he said. "There's no time for questions anymore. We have to get back to the point." The group was rather curious to hear exactly what the point of the conversation was. So far there had been nothing more than an unbelievable explanation. "To...redistribute your anime...I had to cross into this alternate universe. Obviously no one from this universe could know because here everything is true. But I was a bit careless when I was returning to this universe. I didn't close the portal I used all the way.

"Because of this, a death was registered in this universe when it should have been registered in the other universe. And, as fate would have it, I lost the paper on that death. I don't know it happened really, I suppose I was being a bit disorganized. It was after the Makai Tournament, and I had only recently been accepted back into the Reikai. I was a bit...off. And then, a magician, witch to be specific, somehow managed to forge her way into the time stream. She edited something very important in that timeline. It was something that could change the fate of the entire alternate universe."

"Could you repeat that?" Kuwabara asked confusedly, scratching his head.

"No!" Koenma boomed. "I cannot repeat that!"

Kurama looked pensive. "A witch from the other universe altered something in her own timeline. Who was the witch? What did she alter?"

"The witch's name was Bellatrix Lestrange," Koenma said. "She altered the timeline so that Harry Potter, savior to the wizarding world, was never born."

"And we care about this, why?" Hiei asked, rather unphased.

"Harry Potter is supposed to save the other universe. If he can't save it, it's lost to darkness and hopelessness for the rest of all eternity. And, because the interference with time lays at the fault of this universe, it's up to this universe to fix it."

"No," Hiei said rather coldly, "the fault lies with you."

Yuusuke agreed. "Yeah, fix it yourself. We're not your monkeys."

Koenma sighed. "I can't do it myself. You, as the Reikai Tantei, have a responsibility to do it in place of the Reikai."

"We're slaves," Kuwabara murmured. "I go on one little mission with Urameshi and now this crap happens.

"Sorry, Kuwabara," Koenma said, though his tone was much too urgent to actually sound apologetic. "I didn't mean for this to happen, and I regret this having to fall at the hands of you four but, for the hope of the other universe, there is no other option. You four are going to be entering the Harry Potter universe."

"Doesn't Harry Potter live in the United Kingdom?" Kurama asked. "And isn't the official language there English?"

"No good," Yuusuke said. "I skipped English class."

Hiei began to state his own question. "You said earlier that this universe has different physical laws. It's magic and non magic. How are we supposed to use our ki?"

"Good questions," Koenma commented. He rummaged through his desk for a moment. Eventually, he pulled out a small case. Koenma flipped open the lid of the case and handed them each a bracelet. "As long as you're wearing these bracelets you will be able to speak in fluent English...and French, nifty bonus feature that...and you will also have enough of a connection to this universe to use your ki. They also double as a communicator, calendar, watch, and I think it has Minesweeper, too."

"Oh, cool," Yuusuke said sarcastically. "Bracelet Minesweeper..."

"Two minutes," Koenma observed, looking at his watch. "Any questions?"

"Yes," Kuwabara said. "What is our actual mission?"

Koenma gave them a sheepish look before he began to speak. "Yes, that. Well, when you arrive in their universe, the year will be 1977."

"But that's twenty-one years backwards," Yuusuke said.

**A/N: **_(Yuu Yuu Hakusho ended in 1994. The epilogue skipped ahead three years I think. I added on an extra year to give us 1998. Bellatrix Lestrange conveniently dies in 1998 as well. This makes the story make a bit more sense as Harry Potter crossovers are usually confusing. Er, I'm also sorry for Koenma answering Kuwabara's question improperly. Kuwabara asked what the mission was, Koenma answered with when the mission was...)_

"Very good, Yuusuke," Koenma said in a patronizing tone. He quickly changed his tone when Yuusuke gave him a glare of death. "Well, you see, the problem happens with Harry Potter's parents, Lily and James. Bellatrix altered them so that they never fell in love, and they never produced Harry Potter. You're going to fix that."

"Look, Koenma," Yuusuke shouted. "We're detectives. Not cupid. You can't just ask us to help two people fall in love. They're the ones with magic!"

Koenma sighed. "I know, Yuusuke. But--"

"But nothing," Hiei said, cutting off Koenma himself. "I'm not devoting any of my time to this."

"Time!" Koenma exclaimed suddenly. "You have fifty-three seconds before the portal closes."

"Portal?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Koenma said. "The portal that will take you into the Harry Potter universe. If it closes, that entire universe is doomed for good. I can't keep it open much longer if I want to get the four of you out of that universe, too."

Koenma was leading them rather frantically into another room. This room had a rather large and eerily glowing portal. "This is why I asked you to come here at one in the morning," Koenma said. "One in the morning here means nine in the evening there. I'm sorry it proved to be so inconvenient. When you get there, I can explain more of the details. Just focus on getting there for now. Don't worry, you'll be back in your warm beds here in Japan just as soon as you complete your mission."

"I don't sleep in a bed in Japan," Hiei growled. He slept in a bed in Makai, but in Ningenkai he slept in trees.

"Er..." Koenma stammered. "Beside the point, you have fourteen seconds now."

Yuusuke sighed and he lowered himself into the portal. Kuwabara followed him as did Kurama. Hiei gave Koenma a final death glare and descended into the portal that led to the new universe as well.

**********TO BE CONTINUED**  
Note: I'm sorry for all the notes...

******__****PLEASE REVIEW!!! (It gets me this tingly feeling...)**


End file.
